Stay Young
by S.i.n.c.e.r.e.l.y.K.e.n.z.i.i
Summary: Laken St. Clair has been given warning: this is her last chance to make her dream of fame a reality. Her plan is to stay focused, but a rock star is there to teach her that staying young may be the best route to making her pipe dreams come true. Nate/OC
1. Prologue: Welcome to Camp Rock

**Title: _Stay Young_ **

**Summery: _Laken St. Clair has been given warning: this is her last chance to make her dream of fame a reality. She's come to Camp Rock to focus. Learning a lesson from a rock star on holding youth was never part of the plan, but face it: does anything ever go as planned anymore? _**

**Ships/Pairings/Couples: _Nate/OC_, _Smitchie (Shane/Mitchie), Jaitlyn (Jason/Caitlyn)._**

**Author's Note: _A simply new idea occurred to me over this Christmas break. I wish you all a merry holiday and hope that you find my story entertaining. I ask that any suggestions be posted. This is only the prologue; the other chapters will be much longer in length. I'll let you know when a picture can be posted of Laken St. Clair._**

**Disclaimer: _The copyright of all contents goes to Disney and Hollywood Records. Except for Laken, my imagination owns her._**

**Prologue: _Welcome To Camp Rock_ **

"Unbelievable."

One word, no more could be said. Indescribable, possibly, but that would only defeat the purpose of saying anything.

A young girl, of only fifteen, stood awestruck, frozen, just descended from a loaded bus of eager students. Another person, with a reaction similar to her own, bumping her from behind, interrupted her frozen second of bliss.

The signature smile would not vacate the girl's face as she followed the crowd to a sign-in table. The line seemed endless, but she was so anxious to begin her summer that everything was slow.

"Name, please?" A peppy redhead questioned her sweetly from the table.

"Um, Laken St. Claire," The girl recited in term.

The redhead smiled, well, continued smiling, and shuffled through a stack of identification lanyards. "Here you are: Laken Rider St. Claire, fifteen, of Riverspur, Illinois. Is that you?"

"Yes," Laken nodded, relieved that she was one fraction of a step closer to the beginning.

"Her you go then," If not possible, the redhead brightened her grin and passed Laken her card. "My name is Dee La Duke, welcome to Camp Rock."

* * *


	2. Chapter One: Going Crazy

**Title: **_**Stay Young**_

**Summery: **_**Laken St. Clair has been given warning: this is her last chance to make her dream of fame a reality. She's come to Camp Rock to focus. Learning a lesson from a rock star on holding youth was never part of the plan, but face it: does anything ever go as planned anymore? **_

**Ships/Pairings/Couples: **_**Nate/OC**_**, **_**Smitchie (Shane/Mitchie), Jaitlyn (Jason/Caitlyn).**_

**Author's Note: **_**Thanks Mai! I know exactly what you mean. I I've listened to 'Party' about a million times, but I think that 'La La Land' is still my favorite. My parents got me a new iPod for Christmas. It's that indigo color, and I love it! But anyway, back on topic. Here is the first official chapter, so I hope that I'll get some more reviews!**_

**Disclaimer: **_**The copyright of all contents goes to Disney and Hollywood Records. Except for Laken, my imagination owns her.**_

Chapter One: _Going Crazy_Song: _"Got Me Going Crazy" – Jonas Brothers_

"_You got me going crazy, knocked me off my feet."_

"Cabin Three, cabin three, where are you?" Laken muttered to herself, following random numbers outside the camp cabins. She finally encountered one with a three; she hauled her duffle up the steps behind her.

Laken cleared her throat as she entered, drawing the attention of two girls already inhabiting the space. "Hi, I'm sorry, but is this Cabin 3?"

"Hence the large numeral by the door…" One girl muttered lowly from a bunk in the corner of the vast room. Her appearance was shockingly eccentric – bright orange top and teal Bermudas, accessorized to the limit – and her hair waved in curls of honey around her shoulders.

Amidst the short awkward silence the other girl chucked a fluffy pillow at her bunkmate. "Caitlyn! Yes, this is Cabin 3. Just ignore her, she gets grumpy after long car rides."

This teenager sported a more laid back style of dark skinny jeans and a cream flowing blouse. Her hair was dark - similar to Laken's - and stick-straight, past her shoulders.

She jumped up from her lounging position on the floor, an enormous grin spreading across her simple features. "I'm Mitchie Torres, and this is Caitlyn Gellar. We must be your roommates."

"Uh, yeah. I'm Laken St. Claire. Nice to meet you." Respectfully they shook hands, sharing identically elated smiles. It seemed as though Mitchie was just as eager to begin as Laken was.

Caitlyn rose gracefully from the bed and joined them, a less than excited expression on her face. "Yeah, I'm Caitlyn."

Laken and Caitlyn exchanged greetings and Laken began to set her territory as the only empty bunk left. Her black and white comforter seemed bleak compared to the vibrant scenery viewed from the window of their cabin.

"Guys, the Opening Jam begins in a few minutes," Mitchie informed them as she withdrew her cell phone to check the time.

"The Opening Jam?" Laken questioned, interested.

Caitlyn shut her laptop that she'd been fiddling with for the past few minutes and addressed her. "Yeah, are you a first-year?"

Laken nodded as a response. "I see. Well, the Opening Jam is just where the supervisors and instructors introduce themselves and talk and stuff. Then we eat lunch!"

Caitlyn clapped happily, the first time Laken had seen her excited. "Good, I love eating."

"Oh, me too." The girls laughed together, sharing their childish interests in common. It turned out that Laken had several common interests with both girls, whom she learned were quite different than one another.

"Well, don't forget, Caitlyn. You promised me you'd help Mom and I in the kitchen this year, so we'll need to leave a little early." Mitchie stood from where she was putting on her black boots, steadying herself with Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Wait, you guys are working in the kitchen?"

"Uh-huh, my mom is the cook here. I help her out and Caitlyn is too. Is there a problem?" Mitchie asked, almost defensively. Laken didn't understand last year's events and why working in the kitchen was such a touchy subject.

Laken quickly recovered. "No, I'm working there, too. On scholarship."

She said the last words slightly quieter, brushing them off as a side note. Her money situation was never a topic of interest she wanted to dwell on.

"Cool," Mitchie commented; Laken was slowly realizing Mitchie was a very happy person. Neither of the girls brought up the topic further. "We can all work together then. Now come one, we gotta go."

Together the three of them speed-walked to the outdoor theater where nearly all of the camp had already gathered. On the way, they chatted about nonsense details of one another and Laken got the brief overview of Mitchie's legendary summer last year. She stated that Connect 3 would become a very large part of our lives this summer, but Laken wasn't too concerned.

She was set for one goal this summer, and nothing was going to stop her, especially not a band of teenage heartthrobs.

"Good afternoon, campers!" The same redheaded woman from the check-in table bounced onto the stage, yelling into her mike. "Can I hear a 'Hi, Dee'?"

"Hi, Dee," Everyone repeated, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Laken settling in the back row.

Dee emitted an exasperated huff into the microphone. "Do I have to say this every year? Here at Camp Rock we sing, so let me hear that again."

This time everyone sang the two notes, awkwardly glancing at one another, some laughing good-naturedly. "_Hi, Dee_."

"Excellent," She laughed, her obvious signature grin growing in her cheeks. "Now let me introduce your Camp Director, Brown Cesario!"

Laken watched as she pranced off the platform and a middle-aged man dressed in a stylish leather jacket and jeans sprinted to her place. "Welcome, my future rockers! Who's ready for a rocking summer here at Camp Rock?"

Laken immediately took note of his Australian accent, or it could have been British, she never could tell the difference well. The crowd cheered loudly and Brown clapped his hands fruitfully.

"Fantastic. Now, as some of you veterans form last year may recall, my nephew. Shane Grey joined us for the duration of camp as a guest instructor." The cheers escalated, and Laken noticed Mitchie yell louder as Caitlyn just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, the good news is, he had so much fun last year at camp thanks to a few select individuals," Brown's eyes drifted pointedly to Mitchie, "He has decided to return and bring he band with him."

Others yelled and squealed in sheer delight, sending the whole atmosphere into a chaos scramble. "Girls and guys, may I introduce you to the three and only, Connect 3!"

If possible, the noise increased by decibels as three teenage boys jogged on stage carrying guitars. Laken recognized them from television and occasional _Hot Tunes _appearances. When she thought on it, she did recall hearing about one of them acting out and being sent somewhere. Apparently there was here, Camp Rock, where he met Mitchie and—

Oh, that made more sense.

"You crazy kids out there ready to rock?" The middle one shouted, bordering on lunatic in Laken's opinion, but the crowd fed off it. "Let's do this!"

He screamed even more chaotically as the drums initiated the first echo, then adding guitar, base, and a steady and infectious beat thudded through the bodies. It started with an upbeat pattern; Laken copied it through her mind and watched as the oldest hit the notes with perfection.

The middle brother started leaning over with the mike stand under him, singing to the crowd.

"_Hey there, pretty lady, _

_Tell me how you do it,_

_And tell me, what can I do to help?" _

Laken broke from his entrancing performance to glance at Caitlyn, laughing at Mitchie. Not mockingly, but as though there were some inside joke that Mitchie blushed at.

"What is it?" Laken leaned in to ask.

Caitlyn shook her head, a stable smirk growing. "Oh, just watch. That's Shane. Remember? This ought to be good…"

Mitchie just moved to see better, rolling her eyes. A shy grin broke through her crimson face as she watched him – Shane – perform the next lines, eyeing her and grinning to match.

"'_Cause I've been thinking of you _

_For a little while now_

_And this right here is how I feel," _

Shane ended his verse, dancing around the stage, interacting with the whole mass, while somehow keeping Mitchie in his line of sight. There was something there, a cute new relationship.

Now as Shane settled his act, still bouncing around, someone else took the vocals. A curly-haired teen playing a base belted out his say.

"_Girl, you got me going crazy, _

_Knocked me off my feet _

_Now you got me beggin', baby _

_Beggin' baby, please _

_All I wanna' know is do you wanna' get away? _

_Get away with me, _

'_Cause girl I don't know what to do, _

'_Cause I'm so in love with you,"_

Laken's heart fastened, his voice was so sincere and… She had no idea, but there was some special quality about his voice. Contagious, it could be, very probable, because the whole collection of girls swooned. Laken wasn't like that, not at all, so she just settled on clapping with the beat, imitating Caitlyn and Mitchie.

"_Head is over my heels, _

_Yeah, I know how I feel,_

_Girl, you know that I'm in love,_

_Oh, I was so lonely,_

_Now I know you love me, _

_This right here is how I feel, _

_Whoa, oh, oh!" _

The crowd went wild, dancing and laughing and singing along. Even Caitlyn, Mitchie and Laken were twirling about, waving hands in the air. Laken was so out of character it was unbelievable. She only did this in her room, in her mirror.

"_Girl, you got me going crazy, _

_Knocked me off my feet, _

_Now you got me beggin', baby_

_Beggin' baby please, _

_All I wanna' know is do you wanna' get away? _

_Get away with me, _

'_Cause girl I don't know what to do,_

'_Cause I'm so in love with you," _

The curly-haired one didn't perform as much as Shane, then again he was more confined to his mike and guitar than Shane was. He turned though, and jumped; Laken imagined that if he could ever set the base down he could captivate the audience just as effectively as Shane could.

"_Come on!" _

Everyone danced during the older member's guitar solo. Even two boys that Caitlyn knew began rocking out on air guitars, improvising break dancing and complicated Laken couldn't even imagine contorting.

The one Laken hadn't known his name yet broke in with syncopated vocals.

"_All I wanna' know is do you wanna' get away?" _

He paused a few beats, breathing heavily. Then he let out a breathy, "_Yeah!" _

The beat treaded on while he leaned into the mike, puffing air into the transporter in time to the music. Just the sound sent a shiver down Laken's spine, just as it did every one else's, she assumed.

They started into the chorus again, Shane joining theatrically.

"_Girl, you got me going_ _crazy,_

_Knocked me off my feet,_

_Now you got me begging baby, _

_Girl, I'm on my knees," _

Shane did a running slide to his knees at the front of the stage. Laken was honestly surprised he didn't tear his tight pants. That would have been interesting, and quite a laugh.

"_All I wanna' know is do you wanna' get away?_

_Get away with me, _

'_Cause girl I don't know what to do, _

'_Cause I'm so in love_

_So in love, _

_So in love with you," _

They finished it with a yell, as the crowd cheered and jumped they met in the middle, raised there hands and bowed. Shane took middle, the others on his left and right.

They ran off stage left, laughing and giving high-fives to each other. Brown entered as they exited, calming the flock with his hands.

"Terrific, I know! We are so lucky this year to have Shane again teaching hip-hop classes. Maybe this year he'll actually show to the first class," Brown eyed him sternly. "Not only do we have Shane, but also Nate will be assisting in vocals, and Jason in guitar. Doesn't that sound fantastic?"

The answer was an obvious 'yes' from the lot, and Brown clapped zealously. "Now, if I do believe my stomach is correct lunch time is just around the corner. So all you rockers out there finish unpacking and gather in the Mess Hall in an hour for a delicious meal by our favorite cook, Connie Torres!"

He ran off the stage again and Laken felt a nudge at her elbow. "That's our cue."


End file.
